<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>practice isn't a laughing matter by solangelosunangel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29537637">practice isn't a laughing matter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/solangelosunangel/pseuds/solangelosunangel'>solangelosunangel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Practice Kissing, personal headcanon that Suga laughs all the time bc that's cute, suga pov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:54:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29537637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/solangelosunangel/pseuds/solangelosunangel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Karasuno finds Tanaka and Noya practicing their kissing skills in the gym, chaos ensues.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>read stories</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>practice isn't a laughing matter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>pls don't take this seriously lmao BUT don't argue with me that Tanaka and Noya haven't practiced kissing before</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Sugawara Koushi finishes changing into his clothes for afternoon practice, he begins to make his way over to the gym.  Daichi soon falls into step next to him, giving him a small, private sort of smile that Suga quickly returns.  Coming upon the gym, they move to slip on their volleyball shoes, but what is happening on the court makes both teenagers stop in their tracks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Some more of their teammates—Asahi, Ennoshita, and the freak first year duo—come up behind them, loudly voicing their questions over why Suga and Daichi aren’t entering the gym.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s going on?” Asahi asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suga turns to Asahi and shushes him, a finger to his lips.  There is mirth in his eyes and a faint smile on his lips.   “Look,” he says, pointing into the gym.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All six of them turn their gazes to what is happening at center court.  It’s Tanaka and Noya, sitting cross-legged and facing each other.  It’s weird that they’re not playing volleyball or at least stretching right now (or messing around even), but what they’re actually doing is… interesting, to say the least.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What are they doing, you ask?  They’re kissing.  Each other.  On the mouth.  In the middle of the gym.  With tongue, it looks like.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Out of the corner of his eye, Suga watches both Asahi’s and Ennoshita’s jaws drop.  The first years with them look on in confusion, light tinges of pink to their cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daichi clears his throat, effectively ending whatever fun Suga was cooking up in his brain with how to mess with them.  “Ready to start practice?” he asks, hesitantly but loudly enough for the two second years to hear him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tanaka and Nishinoya throw themselves apart from each other as if they were on fire.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We were just stretching!” Noya says, louder than he needs to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stretching?” Daichi repeats, raising a single eyebrow.  The smile barely reaches his face, but Suga can see it bright as day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Noya puts his red face in his hands and screams.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We were… practicing!” Tanaka says, hands on his hips and chest puffed out as if he wasn’t embarrassed.  That is, of course, contradicted by his blush reaching down his neck and to his ears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Practicing… kissing?” Daichi confirms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“C’mon, Daichi, we need to practice, too,” Suga mocks, pulling Daichi in and kissing him once.  A faint flush blooms on Daichi’s cheeks, but he’s smiling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Practicing kissing for when Kiyoko decides to marry us!” Tanaka continues.  Noya peeks through his hands and looks at his teammates at the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, don’t stop on my account,” Kiyoko says, slipping in the door.  Suga hadn’t even seen her walk up to them.  Yachi is clinging to her arm out of… fear?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suga laughs loudly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We were really just practicing!” Tanaka says, Noya frantically nodding his agreement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daichi laughs, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “Well, how about we get to practicing volleyball now?  Let’s start stretching!”  He claps his hands together once, but it’s drowned out by Hinata yelling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I won’t lose to Tanaka and Noya!” he yells.  “Kageyama, we need to practice!”  Hinata’s own face of determination is mirrored on Kageyama, and they move in to kiss one another.  Their mouths meet.  A second passes before they realize what they have just done.  They blush deeply and rip apart as Tanaka and Noya had done just moments earlier.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daichi presses two fingers into the bridge of his nose as Suga grabs at his arm to try to stifle his laughter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s so funny?” says the next of their teammates to come up to the gym.  It’s Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, the former of the two being the one who had spoken.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t tell him!” Hinata and Kageyama yell at the same time.  They make brief eye contact with each other and quickly turn away to face opposite sides of the gym.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suga cannot stop his laughter any longer, and he can barely keep himself upright against Daichi’s side.  He, of course, relays the entirety of the situation to Tsukishima and Yamaguchi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, so the King is scared of a little kiss with Hinata?” Tsukishima says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was practice!” Hinata yells.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kageyama frowns and balls his hands into fists.  “I’m not scared!” he yells, and… kisses Hinata again.  Hinata gasps and squirms in Kageyama’s grip, but he doesn’t pull away.  He closes his eyes instead and melts against him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, if you all are just going to be gay all afternoon, I think I’ll head home,” Tsukishima says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, no, you don’t,” Daichi says, hauling him in the gym by the arm.  “We’re practicing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukishima’s eyes go wide.  “Captain,” he says, smirking and pushing his glasses further up on his face.  “I’m flattered, but—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daichi sputters.  “We’re practicing </span>
  <em>
    <span>volleyball</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  Because it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>volleyball practice</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  Everyone needs to start stretching!  Now.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His words leave no room for argument.</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>Noya and Tanaka are quiet during stretching, where they’re usually yelling at one another or causing a general ruckus or whatever.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suga breaks the tension.  “So were you really just practicing kissing?”  His voice is calm.  “Because you know we won’t judge you.  And if any of them do, Daichi will beat them up.”  Suga sends a glare around the gym.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think you’re the one they need to be afraid of,” Daichi says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suga laughs.  “For real though, Tanaka, Noya, you can feel comfortable around us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nishinoya breathes deeply.  “Um.  We really were just practicing on each other.  But.  Um.”  They’ve never seen Noya so nervous.  “I think I’m bisexual?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um.  Me too.  That’s why we were… practicing,” Tanaka says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suga smiles softly.  “Well, you already know that Daichi and I are together, so you have nothing to worry about.  I’m glad that you both told us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now that that’s settled,” Tsukishima chimes in.  “Hinata.  Kageyama.  Anything you want to share?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?” Kageyama yells, getting angry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, Tsukishima,” Ennoshita says, finally joining in the conversation.  “You seem to talk a big game, yet we all saw you and Yamaguchi in the locker room last week.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukishima’s eyes go wide, and he grumbles, shutting up.</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>Once Coach Ukai shows up, the team does their very best to act like nothing happened.  Even though the freak duo can barely look at one another without blushing down their necks, and Suga is full of giggles all afternoon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Practice ends, and Ukai brings them in for a final talk.  “I don’t know what happened to you guys, but you need to get it sorted out before our practice match with Nekoma tomorrow.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suga tries to stifle his laugh, but he isn’t successful.  Ukai turns his gaze to Suga, who darts behind Daichi.  “Don’t look at me!  I didn’t do anything!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ukai sends a blank look to Daichi, who rubs his eyes with the back of his hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata stamps his foot on the ground once.  When he speaks, his voice is soft and serious and unsure.  “Kageyama.  I don’t want our kisses to be practice.  I want them to be for real.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ukai’s jaw drops to the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hinata, you idiot.”  Kageyama interlocks his fingers with Hinata’s instead of saying anything more to him.  Hinata crouches like he’s jumping a spike, but he throws up his arms and cheers instead.  Kageyama covers his face with his free hand and grumbles something unintelligible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s what this all was about?”  Ukai pinches the bridge of his nose to relieve his stress.  “I’m gonna beat the shit out of Takeda for convincing me to coach.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> very good at getting on his knees and begging,” Daichi mumbles under his breath, for only Suga to hear.  Suga laughs so hard he almost cries, and Ukai levels a glare at the pair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You two have something to share with the class?” Ukai asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daichi and Suga shake their heads frantically.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ukai sighs.  “Anyone else?  Or can I end practice?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No one speaks for a moment, and then Nishinoya yells, “Asahi!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man in question startles, his eyes going wide and his hands coming up in front of him like he needs to protect himself.  “Noya.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Asahi!  I like you!  Be my boyfriend.”  Noya stands with his hands clenched into fists at his side until Asahi finally nods the affirmative, at which point he starts jumping around in excitement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” Ukai interjects.  “Captain, lock up when you guys are done here.  Nekoma tomorrow, so be ready, I guess.”  Coach Ukai leaves the gym.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know why Coach is acting like he hates us when he did the same exact thing to us when he and Takeda started going out a few months ago,” Tsukishima says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I heard that, Tsukishima.  You just lost your spot in the game tomorrow.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukishima’s eyes go wide, but he crosses his arms and says, “Tch.  I don’t care.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rumor has it that Suga’s laughter could be heard from miles away.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>well, thanks for reading lmao hope you enjoyed it haha</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>